Good Ole Days
by JohnnyDeppLover6963
Summary: Jack Sparrow lives on Port Royal along with some old friends. He falls in love with Angelica and her best friend, April Barbossa, whom she was raised with. Will and his brother Adam Turner also have their own love lives going on. Jacks little sister Jasmine falls for her special someone. Peter, Jacks older brother, soon falls in love with Josie, April's best friend. #YODO #YOVO
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS:**  
**Angelica: Penelope Cruz**  
**Jack: Johnny Depp**  
**April: Isla Fisher**  
**Will: Orlando Bloom**  
**Josie: Reese Witherspoon**  
**Peter: Tom Hardy**  
**Jasmine: Megan Fox**  
**Adam: Chris Pine**  
**Butch: Paul Walker**  
**June: Joanna Gleason**  
**Blackbeard: Ian McShane**  
**Barbossa: Geoffrey Rush**  
**Teague: Keith Richards**  
**Bill: Stellan Skarsgard**  
**Janet: Olivia Wilde**  
**Fern: Robert Downey Jr.**

**June 22, Modern Day:**  
**11:23 am**  
June - is cooking lunch in kitchen -  
Barbossa - is at the Grotto -  
Jack - stands outside of June's with Angelica -  
April - walks to Junes -  
Angelica - I had a great morning Jack. I just wish I could've spent the whole day with you.  
Jack - yea, but ill be back tonight. I'm just going to Tortuga. Maybe I can come.  
April - walks past Angelica - Make it quick.. - steps inside house -  
Jack - you don't wanna do that.  
June - listens to 80's on 8 while cooking -  
April - Hey mom. - sits on bar stool -  
June - Hey sweetie, how are things.  
April - Good. Where's dad?  
Angelica - why not?  
Jack - family issues.  
June - Oh you know.. sinking tourist ships.  
Angelica - oh.  
Jack - sorry.  
April - Is he ever going to grow up? - eats carrot -  
Angelica - I understand.  
June - Some people never mature, sweetie,  
Jack - well, I gotta go. love you. - kisses -  
Angelica - love you too. See you tonight?  
Jack - yea.  
Josie - walks to Junes -  
Angelica - walks inside -  
April - phone buzzes and looks down -  
April - smiles, and replies -  
June - Hey sweet pea. Where's Jack?  
Angelica - he had to go to Tortuga. Family problems I guess.  
Josie - walks inside June's house -  
April - That is what they always say..  
Josie - walks into kitchen and sits on other bar stool -  
Angelica - what do you mean? I knew Jack used to be a player, but he changed  
April - sips sweet tea -  
June - Any who..  
Angelica - so you think he's cheating on me?  
April - No. I'm just saying he can't always be trusted.  
Angelica - well you know what im going to Tortuga to prove you wrong. Anyone else joining me?  
Josie - looks away -  
June - I can't I have knitting club tonight.  
April - I have work..  
Angelica - Josie, wanna come?  
Josie - I have to unpack more..  
Angelica - oh. okay. Well, if i don't come home, I'm stuck at Tortuga either because he is cheating on me or he's very seductive.  
June - Gross.

**6:00 pm**

Angelica - loads up boat to sail to Tortuga -  
April - walks home from work -  
Adam - Hey April.. - rides over on horse -  
Jack - sits in bar waiting for Jennete -  
Angelica - sails -  
April - Yes? - looks up at -  
Adam - I need your advice.  
Jack - sees Jennete -  
April - About what?  
Adam - The Wedding. Want to go for a ride?  
Jennete - hey Jackie Poo... - kisses -  
April - Sure. - climbs onto horse and holds onto Adam -  
Adam - rides off into hills -  
Barbossa - sees Jack in bar  
Jack - hey baby.. - stands - wanna dance?  
Barbossa - drinks more -  
Jennete - sure. - dances with -  
Angelica - lands on Tortuga -  
Angelica - walks to bar -  
Adam - sits on rock by water fall with April -  
April - picks daisies -  
Adam - I just am not sure how I should propose...  
Angelica - walks in, sees Jack -  
Angelica - sits at bar and watches -  
Jack - sings to Jennete -  
Jennete - kisses -  
Angelica - watches -  
Angelica - walks out of bar -  
April - turns around - Well.. you tell her shes the most beautifulist person in the world, you think about her all the time.. all day everyday, and when you're at work fighting crime and all, you can't keep her off your mind. And you wish you could tell her you love her every second of every day. And when she goes out to get her hair done or buys a new outfit and you don't tell her you noticed, you feel like you just lost part of your world.  
Adam - smiles - You're good at this..  
April - blows dandelion -  
Adam - Let me give you a ride home.. - hops onto horse -  
April - hops on and holds on to -  
Angelica - calls April -  
April - in mid ride - Hello?  
Adam - slows down and pulls to side -  
Angelica - you were right.  
April - I was?  
April - Dang... I'm sorry Ang.  
Angelica - im on my way homee now. I never wanna see that asshole again.  
Adam - mouth - What happened?  
April - shrug - Okay. I'll see you at Junes.  
Angelica - kay.  
Angelica - hang up -  
April - hang up - IM GONNA KILL THAT PIRATE!  
Adam - laughs and continues riding -  
Angelica - speed sails -  
Adam - walks April to door - Thanks for all the advice.  
Angelica - docks -  
April - No problem. - hugs - Go get hitched. - smiles -  
Angelica - walks to June's -  
Adam - laughs and hops on horse riding home -  
Angelica - sees April -  
June - dances around house in bath robe with Barbossa singing 500 miles -  
Angelica - walks in -  
Barbossa - OOhh. - dances with -  
Angelica - walks upstairs and slams door -  
Jack - calls Angelica, 500 miles plays in bar -  
June - hears Angelica - I'll be back. - ties robe and heads to bedroom -  
June - knocks on door - Sweet pea?  
Jack - sings -  
Angelica - answers -  
Angelica - ass hole.. - hangs up -  
Jack - gets on boat - what was that about?  
Jack - sails to Port Royal -  
Angelica - blasts 80's music -  
June - walks downstairs - She's very upset, Hector..  
Barbossa - hears music - He's such a jerk.  
Jack - docks -  
June - You are so cute, baby. - kisses -  
Jack - walks to June's -  
Jack - knocks on door -  
June - Ooh.. - ties robe and heads to door -  
June - opens door - Oh.. you.  
Barbossa - SPARROW! - wobbles to door -  
Jack - Hi Mrs. Barbossa. Is Ang ready for our dinner date?  
Josie - sneaks in Angelica's window - Hey girl, I heard about Sparrow. What a ass.  
Angelica - turns music off- If i see him again. im gonna burst..  
Josie - sits on windowsil - He's outside. Go ahead..  
June - You better be kidding.  
He;s outside?!  
Josie - Yep..  
Jack - why would i joke about our date? we go out alot.  
June - I know what you did.  
Angelica - Fuck! - grabs gun and sword and runs downstairs - JACK!  
Jack - Hey- - gets cut off by gun shot -  
Angelica - shoots at -  
Jack - JESUS CHRIST! - ducks -  
June - kisses Angelica's head - Lock the door when you're done sweetie. Goodnight.. - heads upstairs with Barbossa -  
Angelica - drops gun and chses Jack with sword -  
Jack - HOLY SHIT! - runs and dives off of landing -  
Angelica - I DONT WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! - walks back into house -  
Angelica - locks doors -  
Will - sits in dingy - Yikes..  
Barbossa - AND IM GONNA KEEP ON LOVING CHEW!  
Josie - busts out music -  
Jack - gets out of water -  
Angelica - watches out window -  
Jack - walks up to bridge -  
Jack - sees 11:11 - I wish i could just forget tonight.  
Pitch - comes up behind Jack - I can make that happen.  
Jack - really?  
Tooth Fairy - flies out of window, sees Pitch - NO!  
Pitch - all it takes is for two words.  
Jack - which are?  
Adam - walks into house all seductive - Jaz?  
Pitch - all you have to say is I Believe.  
Jack - i believe.  
Tooth Fairy - NO!  
Pitch - snaps fingers and pours black sand-  
Jack - turns lighter and turns invisible -  
Pitch - disappears -

_I wrote this with a friend, so I cannot take full credit. Hope you enjoyed it and there will be a lot more where this came from. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning of June 23rd:**  
**8:30 am**

June - drinks coffee -  
Barbossa - makes oatmeal, bacon, and sausage -  
Angelica - walks downstairs in a tank top and underwear wrapped up in a robe -  
June - Morning beauty.  
Angelica - ugh. - puts head on table -  
June - How'd you sleep?  
Angelica - great... - sarcasm -  
Adam - is geting teeth whitened by April -  
April - hums to Look Away -  
April - I dont wantcha to see me this way.. - adds tooth paste -  
Angelica - sings to self Look Away -  
June - looks at Barbossa -  
Barbossa - Gotta go to work. - kisses June and heads out door -  
Barbossa - texts Teague - We need to speak.  
Teague - replies - ok..?  
Barbossa - replies - Meet me at the Grotto.  
Teague - ugh. be there in a hour..  
Barbossa - replies - K

**An hour later:**

Teague - is running late -  
Barbossa - sleeps in chair -  
Teague - pulls into Grotto, boat washes up on beach -  
Teague - walks into Grotto -  
Barbossa - This is a serious matter.  
Teague - and?  
Barbossa - Have you ever been in love Teague?  
Teague - depends what you call love  
Barbossa - Actual love.  
Teague - once.  
Barbossa - I know love when I see it, its like a instinct. And I saw someone who loved your son very much. And I just want her to be happy.  
Teague - but she died, so i have been playing the game if you know what i mean.  
Teague - I thought Josie was happy with Peter  
Barbossa - I just want your son to realize that he's got a short life on this planet, and love is one of the strongest relationships built in life. We only get one chance at life, and embrace it.  
Barbossa - We're talking about Jack..  
Teague - who loves Jack?  
Barbossa - slam head on table -  
Barbossa - Teach  
Blackbeard?  
Barbossa - stands punches in face and waddles to boat -  
Teague - what the fuck!  
Adam - walks in to house - Jaz?  
Jasmine - yes?  
Adam - Come with me.. - grabs hand and drags out to horse -  
Jasmine - ok.. - smiles -  
Adam - climbs onto horse and holds hand out -  
April - is humming while decorating waterfall -  
Jasmine - takes hand and hops on wrapping arms around waist - where are we going?  
Adam - A journey. - gallops horse -  
April - sees Adam coming - Shit! - hurries -  
April - hides behind tree -  
Jasmine - i love our journeys..  
Adam - hops off horse and helps down -  
Adam - Jasmine. - sets her on rock and steps back - Well.. you're most beautifulist person in the world, I think about you all the time.. all day everyday, and when I'm at work fighting crime and all, I can't keep you off my mind. And I wish I could tell you I love you every second of every day. And when you go out to get your hair done or buy a new outfit and I don't tell you I noticed, I feel like I just lost part of my world. In modern terms. - gets on one knee - Will you like to be Mrs. Turner?  
Jasmine - Adam... I love you so much. - kisses - yes  
Adam - picks rock up and throws at target on tree, goes up to Jasmine and spins in air -  
April - sees decorations, ballons, and the waterfall turns pink ( hair dye ) -  
Jasmine - you went through all this for me?  
April - sees rope around foot - Uh oh.. - huge banner that says Mr and Mrs Turner floats in air with fireworks attactched to end -  
Angelica - sees out windows - I hate love.. - hits head off of table -  
April - gets dragged into air upside down, fireworks go off in ten seconds! -  
April - pulls dagger out of pocket and tries sawing off rope -  
April - Great. - rope breaks -  
Adam - sees huge blimp floating in air with zeba and orange hearts -  
April - falls on blimp and rolls off, belly smakers into pink water -  
Jasmine - awh, you remembered my favorite color!ebra!  
Adam - Do you wanna get out of here?  
Jasmine - it doesnt matter to me. We do have a lifetime to spend together  
Adam - smiles and scoops up, carrying away into sun set -  
April - walks down town all pink -  
Peter - walks with Jose and sees April - haha what happened to her?  
Josie - April?  
April - I hate love.. - takes clothes off and dives off landing in now pink sparly bikini -  
Josie - points to blimp foating in Air - Aww..  
Peter - laughs - well, im gonna go find my brother. I havent seen him around since before he went to Tortuga  
Josie - Babe wait.. - grabs arm -  
Peter - yes?  
Josie - Can you try to persuade Jack into convincing Angelica he was wrong?  
Peter - I cant. i got involved in too many of his relationships.  
Josie - You just have to believe that you can, Peter.  
Peter - well im not. i already lost my brother once because of it.  
Josie - GRRR!  
April - is at home in bath trying to scrub pink off -  
Peter - i dont really see the big deal though. she new he was a cheater when they started going out so why was it such a surprise to her?  
Josie - Im just trying to make Angelica happy again.  
Peter - and im trying to stay outta this girly drama  
Josie - walks up to April's -  
Josie - opens door - April?  
Peter - love you!  
April - AND I CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE!  
Josie - laughs and walks down hall -  
April - I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR!  
Josie - Hello pinky.  
April - Shut up.  
Peter - searches for Jack -  
Peter - sees Jack -  
Peter - hey Jack.  
Barbossa - believes in Jack - Jack.. if you're out there.. I know you're an ass and you never met to hurt Angelica. But if you do truly love her, you need to prove it to her.  
Jack - save me Peter..  
Peter - what? your here.  
Tooth Fairy - shows up behind Jack - Jack..  
Jack - not really. He stole my memory and until i get it back ill be here. gotta go! - fades -  
Jack - looks at tooth fairy - yes?  
Peter - am i high?  
Tooth - In order to obtain your memory, you need to make all your close friends believe in you.  
Peter - i must have had one too many weed brownies last night..  
Jack - how?  
Tooth - Go to them..  
Jack - am i supposed to leave them something?  
Tooth - Leave them something that would remind them of thy.  
Jack - uh...  
Jack - aha!  
Jack - goes to Barbossa and hands rum bottle -  
]Barbossa - sees rum bottle - Jackie? Is that you?  
Jack - shows - hi  
Barbossa - Jack..  
Jack - yes?  
Barbossa - Your here.  
Jack - i feel dead  
June - walks into room - Who are you talking to?  
Barbossa - Babe.. Its Jack! - points -  
Jack - ooh. make her believe in me!  
June - sees sails - Your drinking way to much.  
Jack - walks into junes house and taps Angelica on shoulder -  
Barbossa - He wants you to believe in him.  
Angelica - looks around -  
June - Are you high?  
Jack - takes rum -  
Barbossa - June! BELIEVE IN HIM!  
June - believes -  
Angelica - god, i really need to lay off the alcohol.. - walks upstairs -  
Jack - sigh and sits at table -  
June - walks into kitchen, sees Jack - AH! HE'S RIGHT!  
Jack - ill be back.. - goes to Aprils -  
April - dances around house while cleaning floors with swifter and half pink hair -  
Jack - hands Josie and April rum bottles -  
April - What the cheese balls?  
Jack - goes back to Peter and Josies -  
Jack - sees Josie already believes and goes to will -  
April - cracks open rum bottle and drinks -  
Tooth - Jack.. you did it..  
Jack - and?  
Tooth - The people you visited all believe in you now.  
Pitch - throws memory - Merry Christmas. Be careful what u believe in and wish for.  
April - HOW DO I GET YOU ALONE!?  
Tooth - YES!  
Jack - sits on bridge -  
Will - flying dutchman passes by Port Royal -  
April - sits in bar and drinks -  
Adam - texts April - I'm here. Where are you?  
April - replies - Leaving now.  
April - runs out of bar happy -  
Adam - waits on dock -  
Will - steps on dock and sets bag down -  
Jack - walks to June's -  
April - runs down dock - EEK! - runs and jumps on Will -  
Will - smiles and raps arms around -  
April - kisses and drops down -  
Adam - How is he?  
Jack - knocks on door -  
Angelica - listens to music and drinks -  
Will - Getting there. - digs into pocket and pulls out ring box -  
Adam - Thanks. - takes box and opens up, sees diamond and emerald engagment ring and smiles -


	3. Chapter 3

**June 24th:  
7 am**

Adam - while Jasmines still sleeping, slips ring on finger and runs into shower -  
Jack - Knocks on June's door -  
April - alarm goes off -  
April - kicks off nightstand -  
Will - smiles and kisses -  
Angelica - opens door -  
April - raps arms around neck -  
Jack - plays guitar and sings 500 miles -  
Barbossa - is in Grotto making pirates blow up huge bouncy house with straws -  
Angelica - shuts door in face -  
Barbossa - texts everyone - Cook out at Grotto, bring bathing suits and alcohol. Starts at 12.  
Jack - still sings -

**Noon at the Grotto:**

June - puts pasta salad, hot dogs, hamburgers, and cucumber salad on tables -  
April - lights tiki torches and citronella candels -  
Adam - looks down at drop - Dang.  
Will - It be hell if you fell off. - laughs -  
Bill - sits in plastic party chair -  
Angelica - sits at table with Teague and BLackbeard - im forever alone.  
Blackbeard - join the club.  
Teague - i have been in this club since last year.  
April - raps arms around Will's waist - You look hot babe..  
Will - laughs and kisses -  
April - smiles -  
Barbossa - Eh hmm. - throws hot bug at April -  
April - turns - OW!  
Newfoundland Dog - walks up to Angelica and hands note in a red rose pedal basket -  
April - looks at Ang - Awwwwwwwwwwwww!  
Angelica - takes basket and opens note -  
Angelica - reads to self - Angelica, i know i cheated on you, and i understand it was wrong. That was probably the worst thing i could do in life and i just want you back. I  
understand if your still upset, but please consider i will never forget you and i will always love you. Sincerly, Jack.  
Jack - stands in doorway holding flowers - What do you say?  
Angelica - looks at Jack then looks away -  
Angelica - Im going to need some more time..  
Jack - looks down - I understand.  
Barbossa - walks to slide, slips, falls on ass and slides down slide on back/ass -  
June - HECTOR! - runs to edge -  
Newfoundland - goes over to slide, looks down, and slides down -  
Adam - scoops Jasmine up - Love you baby.  
Jasmine - love you too..  
Adam - walks over to slide -  
Jasmine - Will you still love me for the rest of my life? - sings Chicago song -  
Adam - Have fun.. - throws onto slide -  
Jasmine - thats it Mr.!  
Adam - waves -  
Jasmine - swims to shore -  
Jasmine - climbs up -  
Jasmine - finally reaches top =  
Adam - Who's next? - looks around at girls with cheesy smile -  
Jasmine - you are! - tries to push down -  
Adam - You're funny. - barely moves towards slide -  
Jasmine - ah! - tries harder -  
Josie - Who wants to play chicken!? WATER SLIDE EDITION!?  
Jasmine - YODO! (You Only Die Once) - runs and jumps on Adam's back -  
April - gulps -  
Adam - WHO WANTS TO VS US!?  
Jasmine - wait a minute.. i keep forgetting..  
Adam - What?  
Jasmine - smiles - im pregnant.  
Adam - What? - smiles -  
Jasmine - smiles - Im only a few weeks, but i was waiting to tell you because i wanted it to be a surprise.  
Jack - i hate love. - pushes jasmine off slide backwards -  
Adam - Jack!? What the fuck!?  
Jack - flips off -  
Barbossa - runs and pushes Jack in -  
Jack - lands on Jasmine -  
Jasmine - swims up - ouch, - holds head -  
Jack - suck it up.  
Jasmine - shut it Mr. Fuck Everyone  
Jack - haha go see your damn prince charming Ms. Perfect.

**10 pm:**

Jack - drinks -  
June and Barbossa - are staying at the Grotto tonight -  
Will - hands swimsuits on front porch of house -  
Jack - i have to leave dont I?  
Jack - gets on boat -  
Jack - calls Newfoundland -  
Newfoundland - swims out to boat -  
Jack - sails -  
April - lays in bed -  
Jack - is drunk driving -  
Jack - hits boulder -  
Will - locks door, blows candles out and heads down hall -  
Jack - son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning: **  
**10am  
**  
Jack - is in surgery -  
Captain - calls Adam-  
Adam - half asleep - Hello?  
Captain - Adam, were you at a family cookout ysterday?  
Adam - I guess you could call it family.  
Captain - Was Mr Sparrow there?  
Adam - For a little bit, yes.  
Captain - was he drinking?  
Adam - Not that I saw, we left earlier than everyone else.  
Captain - oh. ok. well he was in a serious accident yesterday. He was sailing under the influince and hit a boulder straight on. A piece of rock got injected into his forehead.  
Adam- Is he alright? - sits up in a panic -  
Captain - he is in for a major surgery at the moment. he should be ok after the rock is removed, but he will not remember anyone. So it would be much appreciates if you could  
gather his friends and family up and come to see him.  
Adam - I'll get right on that, sir.  
Captain - thanks.  
Jasmine - who was that dear?  
Captain - hang up -  
Adam = hang up and texts all friends - Jacks in the hopsital. He doesn't rememeber any of us, we need to go see him ASAP.  
Adam - The Captain. Jack was in a car crash and he has amnesia.  
Jasmine, Angelica, Peter, Teague, - rush to hospital -  
Josie - gets ready and rushes to hospital -  
Adam - gets in uniform and heads to hospital -  
Angelica - sits in hospital room -  
Jasmine and Peter and Teague - wait in waiting room -  
Will - walks to hospital -  
Will - walks into waiting room and sits by Adam -  
Doctor ( Fern ) - Josie? - walks out -  
Josie - stands - Fern? - walks over to and hugs -  
Fern - I didn't know you knew the Sparrows?  
Peter - She's married to one. death glares-  
Fern - Alright, Mr. Sparrow has a high case of amnesia and only remembers Peter, Jasmine, Teague and their mother. He thinks he's 19 years old and is dating Cassandra  
Lovelace.  
Josie - Yay!  
Fern - Hey Josie, can I buy you a cup of coffee?  
Peter - ill take you up on that offer.  
Josie - Honey, go see your brother..  
Peter- we are a packaged deal now.  
Josie - sincere - Peter, I'll get you a cup. - walks with Fern to cafeteria -  
Peter - walks into Jacks room with Jasmine and Teague -  
Adam and Will - sit in waiting room -  
Teague - hiya Jackie, how are you/  
Adam - It must suck not remembering all the people you've - - -  
Jack - i haave a head ache  
Will - Adam, this is a hospital.  
Jasmine - i wander why? haha.  
Adam - So, there's a delivery floor they hear it all the time!  
Jack - so where is Cassandra? I figured she would be here since we are engaged  
Teague - son, how old are you?  
Jack - 19  
Adam - stands - I hate hopsitals, I'll be outside. - walks outside -  
Will - follows Adam out -  
Teague - wrong. Your 32. Your best friends are out in the waiting room.  
Adam - sits on potted plant - Where's April?  
Jack - i have friends? - gets excited -  
Teague - yea.. ill go get them  
Will - She stayed home, she wasn't feeling all that well this morning.  
Teague - Jaz, talk with your brother.  
Adam - lights a cig - Morning sickness?!  
Jasmine - ok  
Teague - walks into waiting room, see nobody -  
Will - Adam, we aren't even married  
Teague - son of a-  
Stranger - shh, its a hospital!  
Adam - I just got engaged and found out shes pregnant in two days. My lifes pretty awesome.  
Will - laughs -  
Teague - walks back into room - scratch that, they all moved on with their lives, as should you.  
Adam - Will, you and April have been together for a decade now. When's going to be the time you too get married?  
Will - I don't know.. we never talked about it.  
Adam - Thats all April talks about.  
Will - She likes weddings..  
Jack - oh. ok. well how do i do that?  
Adam - And all the bridal magizines?  
Will - Its a hobby.  
Teague - you go to your girlfriend who you cheated on, get hitched, and get a job.  
Jack - oh. ok  
Jasmine - well Jack, i love ya, so ill be going.. got a fiance to get too!  
Jack - bye i guess.  
April - sees Adam smoking - ADAM! THATS BAD FOR YOUR TEETH! - runs over to and pulls out of mouth putting out with shoe -  
Teague - i gtg to..  
Adam - Personal bubble!  
Jack - looks over at Peter -  
April - sticks fingers in mouth - Those precious little babies are now stained yellow and blue! YOU HAD A BLUEBERRY PIE FOR BREAKFAST!  
Peter - Jack, its about time we had a brotherly conversation..  
Adam - CREEPER!  
Jasmine - walks outside -  
April - No.. I can see the resedue on your death idiot. - hits in head -  
Adam - Whatever bitch dentist.  
April - I'LL BE HAPPY TO KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!  
Will - Okay.. that's enough. - picks April up and throws over shoulder  
April - upside down - YOU AINT NEVER SEEN A DENTIST LIKE ME!  
Jasmine - baby, i wanna go home.  
Adam - Is Jack okay? Should I go in and see him?  
Jasmine - i dont even know. he thinks he is 19  
Adam - Maybe thats just a midlife crisis.  
Jasmine - maybe. i hope so.  
Adam - holds hand and walks with - How are you feeling? Baby wise.  
Jasmine - fine, i guess.  
Adam - I guess?  
Jasmine - this is my first baby so i dont know what to feel for.  
Adam - I was thinking... maybe we could go to the hotel tonight for dinner and invite everyone so Jack can meet them.  
Jasmine - i guess so.

**Dinner:**

Jack - sits at dinner -  
Will - We're going to be late, April.  
April - Maybe you should've choosen a clip on tie! - ties tie -  
Jack - Jasmine, who are we sitting with? - whispers to -  
Adam - looks at menu -  
Jasmine - that is my fiance, Adam. you remember Adam dont you?  
Barbossa - Hunny.. I cant read the menu..  
June - Should I get you a kids menu?  
Jack - yea, yea. oh yea, how could i forget - whipsers - whats his name again?  
Barbossa - No, can I just have my readers please.  
June - hands glasses -  
Barbossa - puts glasses on - Ah. better.  
Jasmine - and That is Hector and June, the proud parents of April and the god parents of your girlfriend.  
Barbossa - Ooh Hector.. I feel like the King Of England.  
Jack - whose my girlfriend?  
Jasmine - Angelica, who should be here  
Josie - She said she was coming.  
Angelica - walks in - sorry im late  
Jack - whose she?  
Will - leans in doorway - Come on!  
Jasmine - thats Angelica.  
Jack - ooh..  
April - The silver shoes dont match!  
Will - Like they'll stare at your feet!  
April - peeks head around corner - They could!  
Will - LETS JUST GO!  
Will and April -sit down at dinner -  
Jack - who are they?  
Jasmine - thats APril and WIll  
Josie - Nice shoes.. - looks at April's shoes -  
Jack - oh.  
April - See... - looks at Will -  
Fern - walks into bar -  
Barbossa - Ooh fondue.  
Jack - so let me get this straight... your my soon to be brother in law Adam, your my sister Jasmine, your Angelica my girlfriend, your Hector, the  
King of England, your June, the godmother of my girlfriend and mother of April who is the red head and Will is the dead one?  
Barbossa - hears king of england - YES!  
Jack - and then those two awkward ones are Josie and Peter  
Will - You told him I was dead?  
Josie - IM AWKWARD?!  
Jasmine - i didnt tell him that.. Jack, are you starting to remember?  
Josie - I am not awkward!  
Jack - drinks - sorry, i cant remember anything when im not drunk  
Jasmine - oh my god.. - puts head in hands -  
Josie - stands - I have pee and make myself not look AWKWARD! - grabs purse and walks to bathroom -  
Fern - is at bar - Josie?  
Josie - Thank god.. someone normal. - hugs Fern -  
Peter - FOR GOD SAKES ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?! - stands -  
Dinner room - gets silent -  
Josie - ARE YOU KIDING ME!?  
Peter - I see how it is...  
Josie - YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! - walks outside -  
Peter - dont you walk away from me! - runs after -  
Jack - awkward..  
Josie - sits on landing -  
April - drinks rest of wine -  
Peter - Im the jerk? you dont see me hanging around other girls hugging and kissing on them now do you?!  
Josie - Kissing!? I NEVER KISSED FERN!  
Peter - sure you didnt..  
Josie - throws engagmenet ring at head and runs home crying -  
Josie -packs a bag of things and goes to parents home -  
Peter - fine! - takes engagement ring and puts in pocket -


End file.
